The invention relates to a folding box (hinge-lid pack), in particular for cigarettes, essentially comprising a box component, a hinged lid and a collar whose lower region is anchored in the box component, with a printing carrier or coupon made from a separate blank being arranged in the hinge-lid pack.
It is becoming more and more common in the cigarette industry to add carriers of printed information to cigarette packs in order to provide consumers with information or as coupons for participating in various events. The enclosure of the print carrier, designed as a separate blank, should be positioned to attract consumer attention but should also be easily integrated into the manufacturing process of the cigarette packs.
The invention has the objective of presenting an improved arrangement and presentation of a print carrier in a hinge-lid pack.
In order to achieve this objective, the hinge-lid pack is characterized in that the print carrier, or coupon, is positioned between a collar front wall of the collar, on one hand, and a box front wall of the box component, on the other.
The collar in hinge-lid packs is usually arranged with the collar front wall and collar side flaps in the box component and lying against the box front wall and box side walls. According to the invention, the print carrier is arranged between the collar front wall and box front wall, so that the collar front wall is preferably covered by the print carrier up to the upper margin of the pack contents (cigarette group). When the pack is used for the first time the print carrier is first pulled out and can thus fulfill its intended purpose.
Particularly advantageous is the invention""s arrangement of the print carrier in hinge-lid packs which have an opening, or so-called window, in the region of the pack front side, namely between lid front wall and box front wall, which exposes part of the collar front wall when the hinge-lid pack is in a closed position.
According to the invention and its arrangement of the print carrier, the latter is visible from the outside in the region of the window, even when the hinge-lid pack is closed, so that information can be conveyed to the consumer for a closed pack or before it has been opened for the first time by means of the message printed on the print carrier in particular in the region of the window.
The invention""s arrangement of the print carrier opens up new possibilities for connecting the collar with the box component, on one hand, and for the connecting the print carrier to parts of the hinge-lid pack.